


The Game of Telephone

by Kantayra



Series: Atobe/Tezuka Canon 'Verse [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Coming Out, Embedded Images, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: Future scholars would argue that, while Tezuka and Atobe’s relationship might not have been the absolute worst-kept secret in all of history, it certainly was a strong contender.
(Tezuka and Atobe’s text conversation as all of Seigaku and Hyotei find out about their ‘secret’ relationship.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In what is becoming a disturbing pattern, Fuji wouldn't stop teasing Tezuka in the last fic, unless I agreed to keep tormenting him in this one.
> 
> For technology pedants, yes, I realize everyone had flip-phones back in the anime and not iPhones, but it was much easier to mock up iPhone screens. Credit for which goes to this site: http://www.fakephonetext.com/
> 
> Transcription at the bottom, for those having difficulty with the images.

The chain of text messages went like this:

***

***

***

***

***

***

  


***

***

***

***

  


***

***

Epilogue

  
  


* * *

TRANSCRIPTION:

The chain of text messages went like this:

(Tezuka’s phone, conversation with Atobe)

7:11 PM  
Tezuka: Fuji knows. Just confirmed. He promises not to tell anyone.  
Atobe: Gakuto and Yushi just found out. By accident. Sorry.  
Atobe: And Kabaji. Fuck. I’m really REEEAAALLY sorry.

 

12:34 PM  
Tezuka: Kikumaru knows. Fuji was teasing me too much. It was inevitable.  
Tezuka: This means that I have to tell Oishi before Kikumaru tells him. It’s better coming from me. I hope you understand.  
Atobe: Yushi figured it was you texting me and told Hiyoshi because he thought it would be ~funny~  
Atobe: If you forgive me for that, I forgive you for Oishi.

 

1:46 PM  
Atobe: WHY IS YOUR VICE-CAPTAIN EMAILING ME WEBSITES ABOUT SAFE SEX?!??! o.O  
Tezuka: >.<  
Tezuka: At least you didn’t get the live lecture. And have to watch the PowerPoint presentation…  
Tezuka: Right after lunch, too.  
Atobe: …

 

4:57 PM  
Atobe: Aaaaaaaand someone told Taki. Given how much he gossips, just assume all of Hyotei knows now.  
Atobe: Ffffffffffffffffffuck  
Tezuka: >.<

 

7:05 PM  
Tezuka: In light of everything else, I’ve just told Inui.  
Tezuka: It seemed unfair that he should be the last to know.  
Atobe: It would’ve been so funny, though! ~_^

 

7:43 PM  
Tezuka: Given that everyone else was talking about it, I couldn’t not tell Kawamura. He was the only senior left.  
Tezuka: Please, let me never have another conversation that awkward again in all my life.  
Atobe: ??  
Tezuka: He’s OK. Just a little shocked.  
Atobe: A little?  
Tezuka: OK, a lot shocked.

 

8:52 PM  
Atobe: I’ll see your awkward conversation and raise you one.  
Tezuka: ???  
Atobe: THAT IS NOT A CONVERSATION I EVER WANTED TO HAVE WITH CHOTAROH! >.<  
Tezuka: Poor baby ~_^  
Atobe: Don’t tease! He had puppy eyes the whole time! PUPPY EYES!  
Tezuka: What did Shishido say?  
Atobe: He challenged me to tennis.  
Atobe: Again.  
Tezuka: LOL  
Atobe: LOL

 

7:40 AM  
Tezuka: OK. I tried to keep the lower classmen out of it, but someone told Momoshiro.  
Tezuka: I am glaring at Kikumaru right now. He is looking v guilty.  
Atobe: At least it’s not Kaidoh…

 

8:26 AM  
Tezuka: It is now. Fffffffffffffff  
Atobe: Well then, stop texting me in class before your teacher catches you and reads it out loud to your whole class!  
Tezuka: …  
Tezuka: I hate you.  
Atobe: No, you don’t.  
Tezuka: No, I don’t.

 

12:21 PM  
Atobe: P.S. Jiroh now knows, too.  
Tezuka: I thought you said that all of Hyotei already knew?!  
Atobe: Apparently Jiroh slept through it all. Until just now.  
Tezuka: Whatevs  
Atobe: LOL. I’m going to print that out, because no one will ever believe you texted me that.  
Tezuka: Whatevs ^_^

 

5:07 PM  
Tezuka: So I’ve been thinking hard about this all day, and I don’t think I have any choice.  
Tezuka: I have to tell Echizen.  
Tezuka: >.<  
Atobe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Atobe: I don’t envy you winning Nationals now, because at least I don’t have to have THAT conversation! ^____________^  
Atobe: P.S. Take pictures! ^______________^  
Tezuka: This is bad enough already. You don’t have to rub it in. -_-;;

 

8:53 PM  
Atobe: Tezuka? Did you survive telling Echizen?  
Atobe: Tezuka???!  
Tezuka: Never. Again.  
Tezuka: NEVER >.<  
Atobe: ^_^  
Tezuka: There. That’s EVERYONE! It’s over with now.  
Atobe: Except our parents ^_^  
Tezuka: Don’t. Even.

Epilogue

(Atobe’s phone, conversation with Yukimura)

10:23 PM  
Yukimura: YOU MAGNIFICANT BASTARD! How did you DO it?!?!?!  
Atobe: We have no idea why you’re texting us or what you’re talking about.  
Yukimura: Finally seduce Tezuka, of course!  
Atobe: Oh. That.  
Yukimura: And more important: WILL IT WORK ON SANADA TOO?!?!?  
Atobe: o.O  
Atobe: I sincerely hope not!  
Yukimura: Rats… ;_;


End file.
